Drop-on-demand ink-jet heads (referred to as head(s)) allow requisite amounts of inks to be applied when needed, in response to input signals.
Ink-jet technologies are expected to serve as technologies for producing organic EL displays and liquid crystal panels (for example, JP-A-2001-121693).
In ink-jet devices, displacement of spotting positions during the printing process will greatly affect printing quality.
Such displacement of ink-spotting positions can be caused from displacement of printing targets or nozzles, variations in ink-flying speeds and ink-discharging angles in nozzles, displacement of heads in reciprocating printing techniques, and variations in distances between printing targets and heads.
One example of a conventional technique for solving such a problem, is preliminarily storing offsets with respect to ink-flying speeds, carriage-shifting speeds, and distances between heads and printing targets. Then, driving signals are generated by correcting driving-signal table data based on the offsets, and supplied to the heads. Thus, spotting position displacement is prevented (see for example, JP-A-H6-143724).